Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoses. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved air hose that is utilized in conjunction with an air compressor and a variety of pneumatic tools such as blow guns, nail guns, and air staplers. The present invention includes a tube portion having a flat upper portion and a flat lower portion connected at their ends by a pair of rounded shoulder to give the tube portion a substantially rectangular cross section. The shoulders allow the flat upper and lower portions to expand from a collapsed rest state to a rounded state.
An air compressor is a device that converts power from a motor or engine into energy to compress air. The compressed air is generally contained within a pressure vessel, and the release of the compressed air can be triggered in quick bursts. Two of the most common uses for an air compressor are inflation and pneumatic tools. An inflation attachment includes a nozzle that allows one to inflate everything from beach balls to automobile tires. Pneumatic tools are generally faster, lighter and more powerful than traditional power tools. Some pneumatic tools that are useful with an air compressor include: a blown gun, a nail gun, an air stapler, and a spray gun.
An air compressor is usually attached to a pneumatic tool by an elongated air hose. However, these hoses can be bulky and cumbersome to work with. Such elongated hoses can be easily tangled and frustrating to unwind and rewind neatly for each use. A traditional hose also may require significant storage space. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved air hose that is compact and configured for use with air compressors.
The present invention provides an air hose that is configured to be removably coupled with an air compressor on one end, and secured to a pneumatic tool or attachment on the other end. The air hose includes a tube portion with open proximal and distal ends having couplers for removably coupling an air compressor and pneumatic tool, respectively. The tube portion comprises a flat upper portion and flat lower portion connected at their ends to a pair of rounded shoulders. The upper and lower portions are parallel and coextensive such that the tube portion has a substantially rectangular cross section in a collapsed state. The hose further includes radial plies that extend within the cross section of the hose, across the upper portion and the lower portion, and around the shoulders. The radial plies bias the upper and lower portions into a collapsed state under normal conditions. When pressurized by compressed air, the hose expands into an expanded state, wherein the cross section is substantially rounded as the compressed air is forced therethrough. The flat upper portion and lower portion return to the collapsed state when compressed air is not pressurizing the hose.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to hoses. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Devices in the art include those that expand longitudinally and laterally upon the application of fluid pressure. Other devices include a hose for fluids having an inner tube member made from elastic material and an outer tube member made from a non-elastic material. These prior art devices, however, do not disclose a hose utilized with an air compressor and having the structure of the present invention such that the hose remains in a flattened state. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,942 to Berardi discloses a hose that expands longitudinally and laterally upon the application of fluid pressure. The Berardi device can expand longitudinally up to six times its contracted length. The Berardi device discloses an inner tube made from elastic material and an outer tube made from non-elastic material. The inner tube is positioned concentrically within the outer tube secured by the first end and second end of both inner and outer tubes. However, the Berardi device does not contemplate the expanding structure of the present invention when the hose is utilized with compressed air.
Similarly, Published U.S. Patent Application Number 2013/0087205 to Berardi discloses a hose having an inner tube member made from elastic material and an outer tube member made from a non-elastic material. The inner tube member is secured to the outer tube at the ends by an inlet coupler and an outlet coupler. The inlet coupler is adapted to secure to a water supply and the outlet coupler is coupled to a flow restrictor allowing the inner tube to equalize in pressure with water received from water supply. Water expands the inner tube longitudinally and laterally. However, the Berardi device discloses a hose for water and does not contemplate a hose utilized with an air compressor and a pneumatic tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,185 to Champleboux discloses a flexible hose and expandable hose for utilization in fields. The Champleboux device discloses a hose including at least two pairs of adjacent reinforcing layers made of flexible cables disposed helically and attached to at least one rigid end piece. Rigid end piece include an inner supporting element and an outer gripping element. Inner supporting element and outer gripping element are coaxial and having conical compression surfaces, which diverge toward said at least one end. However, the Champleboux device discloses a hose for well packers, and does not contemplate an expandable air hose that has a collapsed resting state.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,701 to Kovacik discloses a reel for storing an air hose having a spring-loaded pulley system mounted therein. The reel includes a hollow reel housing with a flange mounted thereon exterior of the housing, a pulley rotatably mounted inside the housing. The pulley further includes a nozzle mounted thereon. A reel hose is wound on the pulley with one end attached to the nozzle. However, the Kovacik device discloses a hose reel, and does not disclose an air hose.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices are limited as they are not adapted for use with an air compressor. One invention discloses a hose that expands longitudinally and laterally upon the application of fluid pressure. Another invention discloses a hose for fluids having an inner tube member made from elastic material and an outer tube member made from a non-elastic material. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing an expandable air hose has a collapsed and flattened rest state and an expanded state when the hose is pressurized therethrough.
The present invention provides an expandable air hose configured to couple with an air compressor and a pneumatic tool. The expandable air hose comprises a tube portion having open proximal and distal ends with couplers attached thereon. The tube portion comprises a flat upper portion and a flat lower portion integrally formed with a pair of rounded shoulders at their ends. Within the cross section of the hose, radial plies that extend across the upper portion and the lower portion, and around the shoulders to bias the upper and lower portions into a substantially rectangular cross section in a collapsed state. The upper and lower portions are substantially in contact with one another in the collapsed state. The hose expands to an expanded state with a substantially circular cross section when the hose is pressurized by compressed air. The flat upper portion and lower portion return to the collapsed state when compressed air is not pressurized therethrough.